The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Symarj Col’.
‘Symarj Col’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has long lasting coral-red inflorescences, medium green foliage, rounded and mounded plant habit, and a natural flowering season of about early October.
‘Symarj Col’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘03-M341’, unpatented, with lavender inflorescences, smaller plant size and a natural season flowering response that is two weeks faster.
The male parent of ‘Symarj Col’ was an proprietary plant designated as ‘00-M401’ with a similar inflorescence color, more disc florets, a color that doesn't last as long, and a natural season flowering response that is two weeks faster. The resultant seed was sown in June 2006 in Alva Fla.
‘Symarj Col’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the November 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Symarj Col’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.